Verboten
by Zarra Rous
Summary: Part 2 of 2 of the Return of Time Storyline. A two part story of how Chrno and Rosette come to be together in modern times. CR
1. Moving Fowards

Verboten - Vietato - Kinmotsu - Forbidden

WIP 1 of 13

AN: Ok so you don't think I abandoned you or Return of Time… this is part two of three. Each section is 13 chapters. Return of Time dealt with Chrno and her coming to terms with her new life as well as her search for her Rosette. Verboten deals with Gabriel and his coming to terms with his past as Rosette and what that means for his future. Part three, which hasn't been named yet, will deal with them getting together and what troubles they will go through to get there. As for me, the writer, I've been put on bed-rest until after I deliver so I should be able to write and update more often. So, let's get on with the story shall we.

In the morning I wake up And in the night I sleep  
Since the day that I was born  
Repeat, repeat, repeat  
Brought to this life Born to this life  
Where was I before? Non-existent? Not at all?  
Will I ever know?

- No Doubt "Six Feet Under"

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, just what I've done to them. If you want to sue me, you can have my insane cat and my medical bills.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So you truly are the Sinner Chrno."  
Chrno nodded. "And you are my beloved Rosette."

Those words echoed in Gabriel's head as he woke to bright light streaming into his eyes from the large picture window across the Nepalese hotel room. Though it had been nearly a month since the day he had fled her soft touch and pleading eyes, she was still there in him. Her words and her voice haunted him like nothing ever had before. He sat up and slammed a fist into the soft down of the mattress. "Damn her."

It had taken so much from him to leave her standing there in his father's garden. He could not even blame her for it. It was his own cowardice that had sent him running into the care of one of his fathers enemies. The very enemy who had transported him here to his mother's homeland.

A soft knock on the bedchamber door preceded the entrance of his faithful servant.

Her violet eyes sad, Ryuu Mahou carefully set the breakfast tray she was carrying on the small table near the window. "I brought you breakfast Gabriel-sama." She had been concerned over her master's health this past month, as he had taken to staying in his suite and barely eating enough to sustain a human child, let alone a grown half-demon. "It's all of your favorites. English style muffins with jam, a slice of orange-honey ham, scrambled eggs with extra sharp cheddar cheese, and rose-lemon tea."

Gabriel smiled softly at the green haired girl as he got out of bed and wrapped his dressing gown around himself. "Thank you Ryuu. It sounds delicious." Moving across the room he sat at the chair she had pulled out for him. As soon has she had finished serving the meal to him, he looked up at her. "Did I do the right thing Ryuu by coming here?"

"It is not for saying by me Gabriel-sama." Ryuu perched herself on the edge of the facing chair and started to sip her own cup of tea. "While I may not always agree with your methods or actions, I will always follow your orders. However, in this case I do believe that you have done Mary-sama a grave disservice. After all, how can you discover the truth if you run from it."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Gods above, where in all the nine hells is he!"

Julian rolled her eyes as her friend and partner once again cursed the young man who had kidnapped her and then left her alone in his father's garden. "It's okay Chrno. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just left town for a while to work things out."

Chrno turned her worried crimson eyes to her friend. "But it's been a month."

Azmaria placed a hand on the half-demon's arm. "And it may be another before he's ready to deal with this. You know better than anyone how stubborn Rosette was. Gabriel being Rosette is probably just as stubborn. He'd have to be with someone like you in his life."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Julian laughed. "Just that you can be pretty stubborn yourself sometimes Chrno." She held up her hands at the disbelieving expression on the other girls face. "Not that that's a bad thing. I'm just saying that it can sometimes get in the way of things. Like this."

"Patience is a virtue after all." Ewan interjected from the relative safety of the doorway.

Chrno turned to look at him, her crimson eyes narrowed. "I've been patient."

"Remarkably so. However I do not believe that now is the time for haste." Ewan looked down into his long-time friends face and smiled at how flustered she looked. "Gabriel may be Rosette, but he may not remember all there is to being her. He needs time. Much as you did after you first started to regain your memories." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "So please be patient for a little while longer my friend. He'll come back to New York when he is ready."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Pale blue eyes looked out over the Nepal skyline as a sinister smile played on thin lips. "I hope you are ready for what is to come my one time Brother." Blue turned to silver. "Because I have your precious Saint, and I will use her to destroy you."

Dark laughter echoed through the streets below as the pale demon took flight.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	2. The Discussions of Demons

Verboten - Vietato - Kinmotsu - Forbidden

WIP 2 of 13

AN: Well I just have to say thank you for the review Ennui deMorte. I have to say that it is nice to know that I still have people out there who read my stuff.

Part of the reason that Gabriel runs is that he has had a very different life from Rosette. She was as we all know orphaned at a young age and had her brother stolen from her. Gabriel on the other hand was raised in the comfort of a large and rather wealthy family. He never had to go through the hardships that he did as Rosette. Naturally this brings about a change in his personality. Gabriel is also not fully human, and that effects his psyche as well. How fully is yet to be seen.

And this one is going to be a bit shorter, but don't worry there's a reason for it.

Days go by I'm hypnotized  
I'm walking on a wire  
I close my eyes and fly out of my mind  
Into the fire  
Light the sky and hold on tight  
The world is burning down  
She's out there on her own and she's alright

- Shawn Colvin "Sunny Came Home"

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, just what I've done to them. If you want to sue me, you can have my insane cat and my medical bills.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

'This little baby is yours to guard. Protect him with your life, as you have protected mine. He is your responsibility.'

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ryuu Mahou was a very patient demon normally, however right now the boy that she was in charge of guarding was being supremely stupid. In her opinion, of course. She had followed him to Italy as was her duty, but it was how they had arrived there from New York that disturbed her. Their host was not a man that she would ever normally allow her charge to be around. In this case, as in many others in recent history, he ignored her advice and went his own way.

Mr. Anthony, while a prominent businessman in the human world, was known throughout Pandemonium as a creature as vicious and as cruel as the long dead Sinner Aion had been. Talk of the two's tactics was common throughout the demon world after any nonhuman related death. The two were frighteningly similar in their attitudes. Some even speculated that they were in fact the same demon.

Not that she would ever tell Gabriel any of this. She had enough trouble teaching him anything of Pandemonium's history without adding rumor and speculation to his curriculum. Between her and Master Dufau they had kept the boy safely ignorant of the worse elements of demon society. She planned to keep it that way too, even if it meant keeping her mouth shut about their 'generous' host.

"You seem to be enjoying the view, Miss Mahou."

The silvery voice of Mr. Anthony broke into the demon girl's thoughts. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' Ryou turned from her contemplation of Napal's skyline to look at the pale haired demon who was hosting her and her master in his hotel. "It is quite a sight to see Mr. Anthony."

The pale demon smiled down at the slip of a girl who stood before him. She was staring up at him with eyes, that he felt, knew too much. "Indeed. That is why I choose to make my home here, instead of my native home in America." He moved around her and tapped the glass with a single finger. "I find things to be far less _restrictive_ here."

Ryuu's violet eyes flared white for an instant before she smiled. "Well many places in this world are less _restrictive_ than America. What with the lack of large communities of Magdalene nuns worldwide." She turned back to the window and placed her own fingertip against it. Her smile turned vicious. "Not that there are not others out there who do the some things as them. The _Akkuma-Ryoujin_ _Buzoku_ of _Nihon_, Japan, for example. I hear that they can be quite as vicious as some of the _akkuma_, demons, that they hunt."

Mr. Anthony's expression tightened as the loathing he felt for all demon-hunters and exorcists flooded through him. "Well, it's a good thing that they aren't here then isn't it."

Ryuu felt an instance thrill of triumph, before her common sense told her to behave as though she were making idle chit-chat instead of inferring things that could be dangerous to her self and her master. Thusly her smile was bright and airy as she looked up at her host once more. "Oh, definitely. One never wants to meet their end at the sharp blade of a katana." She curtsied to him. "Now if you will excuse me, I must see to Gabriel-sama's luncheon."

Quickly moving she was out of the lounge before Mr. Anthony could say another word. Making her way to the kitchen's she stopped only long enough in the hallways to breath a sigh of relief that she had managed to come out of that encounter unscathed. Though she knew that she would in all likelihood be paying for it later, no doubt at that same man's hands. For now, however, she was safe and needed to see to her charge.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_Akkuma-Ryoujin_ _Buzoku_ - Demon-Hunter Clan

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	3. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

Verboten - Vietato - Kinmotsu - Forbidden

WIP 3 of 13

AN: Hello my friends. I'm updating midweek, because I have been having a very stressful time since my ultrasound last week and I wasn't up to updating or writing much last week. It turns out that I'm going to be delivering a couple of weeks before planned due to complications. But don't worry me and baby are okay, everyone's just making sure that we stay that way. So instead of her birthday being after Thanksgiving it's going to be this Friday. I'm a bit nervous… ok a lot nervous. I've never done this before. But I figured that you would like a chapter before I went into the hospital this weekend. So here it is. It may not be the best thing out there at the moment, but then I may go back and revamp it later to make it better once the sleep deprivation kicks in.

_Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence_

-Simon and Garfunkel "The Sounds of Silence"

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, just what I've done to them. If you want to sue me, you can have my insane cat and my medical bills.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"_I know what it's like to lose a partner. I lost mine a long time ago. . . . I felt so lost, . . . I'd give anything, anything, to have her back."_

Dreams inevitably lead us on a path that we cannot always follow clearly and must therefore stumble along uncertain and afraid. In some the way becomes clear and path stands out in stark relief against the haze of possibilities that surround it. In others the path become so covered in our own self-limiting uncertainties that one is left hesitating, afraid to make a move or take a change. Stagnant in anxiety. Wistfulness replaces conviction. Dread and sorrow replace the thrill of discovery. And the past becomes either that to which we cling or the thing we renounce.

Gabriel Santo once thought that his path in life was clear and that there was nothing in any world to keep him from obtaining anything and everything that he desired. But then life went and turned out to be quite different from what he had expected. He had always had the confidence of his family behind him and his father at his side. He had thought that there was nothing that could change his life or make him doubt that which he had always been assured was his by right.

He couldn't understand how one female could, in a single turn of phrase, take him and turn his whole world upside down and inside out. Turn him into something, or rather someone that he didn't know and would have never acknowledged within himself as being.

How in all the nine hells could he possibly be that which _she _had so readily pronounced him to be. This person whom even his haughty father respected as he did no other creature in existence.

Though in his heart he knew that the words she had spoken were the truth, he did not want to understand them. That is, if he were to be honest with himself. Which at this very moment he did not even want nor try to be.

At the moment he was concerned, in a more immediate, though superficial, way, as to the whereabouts and intentions of his host.

Gabriel was no fool. He knew that Mr. Anthony had very few if any charitable reasons for taking him in and keeping him in such luxury. Gabriel knew that the man was using him for some nefarious purpose. He could only assume that the man's quick acceptance of him had something to do with the work he was doing with his father and the Magdalene Order.

The thought of his past as a member of that Order being a contributing factor to Mr. Anthony's behavior was brief and quickly discarded.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

There's a ticking in my mind.

I can feel my life slipping through my fingers. It feels like ice.

"We did it love."

That soft voice again. I hear it always in between the ticks.

"Hold on."

Everything is green. It flows through my mind like water.

"You've got to hold on."

Hold on?

What is there to hold on to in a world where everything is cold and love hurts.

"Don't leave me."

A soft touch to my face is all I can feel of the real world. Fingertips that are warm like a candles flame.

"I love you."

Crimson eyes shed crystal tears above me.

"Please don't leave me."

I sorry my love.

Oh, the ticks have stopped.

"Rosette!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gabriel gasped as he woke from his dream. The same dream that had haunted him as a child. It was only now as an adult that he understood.

"Madre de Dio! It cannot be true."

But it was and he knew it. He truly was who the beautiful nun in New York thought he was.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Silvered eyes narrowed as they watched the young demon bury his head in his arms and cry.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	4. Mating Marks

Verboten - Vietato - Kinmotsu - Forbidden

WIP 4 of 13

AN: Here is the newest chapter of Gabriel's life. It's been a while I know I've been busy lately taking care of my new daughter. Thankfully everything turned out okay. I've spent the last two months getting used to sleep deprivation and mindlessness.

Addendum - Well lets make that six months and we've got it. Thankfully I have gotten over my sleep deprivation and writers block. Just in the nick of time too. Well here's hoping that you all haven't given up on me and my story. On with the show.

_But she will sing  
Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns _

-Ben Moody Featuring Anastacia "Everything Burns"

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, just what I've done to them. If you want to sue me, you can have my insane cat and the fabric for my Satella costume.

_V V K F_

"_We made a promise didn't we. Julian and I are going to help you find Rosette. No matter what."_

Chrno sighed as she woke. Trying to roll over she started when she noticed that her arms were tied to the corners of the bed. "What?"

"Shhhh." A single clawed finger traced her bare spine.

"Stop this Gabriel."

The young male ignored the voice behind him as he continued with his ministrations.

The female demon growled as strong arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides and her wings to her back. "Let me go."

"Not until I have my answers." The male demon's warm breath caused Chrno to shiver as it ghosted across her neck.

Turning her head she glared into eyes the color of the summer sky. "Why are you doing this Gabriel?"

Gabriel nodded towards the passionate couple on the bed. Chrno's human half was untied and very deeply engrossed in the kiss of the human Gabriel. "I want answers." He released Chrno and pushed her.

Startled Chrno overbalanced and fell through the humans, who dissipated like mist.

"Am I really Rosette Christopher?"

Chrno lay unmoving where she had fallen. "What do you think?"

Gabriel growled as he flipped her onto her back and knelt over her, one hand wrapped around her throat. "I think that you need to answer my question. If you die here, you die." Loosening his grip, he rubbed his thumb over the engraving on her silver collar. "Servant of God or not."

Chrno's voice was sad as she finally answered him. "You are the reborn soul of the Saint once named Rosette."

"Who is Mr. Anthony?"

A single tear slid down her left temple, burying itself in her hair. "He is one whom I once called brother."

Gabriel leapt back off the bed as though burned. He stared disbelieving at the female who lay draped across the bed crying. "He is a Sinner?" His voice was quiet when he found it.

Chrno looked up at him as her tears continued to fall. "Just as I was called the Broken Horn and the Ignoble One, so is he called the Hornless One and the Betrayer. For it is he, my once brother, who stole Pandemonium's head all those years ago."

"Who is he?"

Chrno looked away from the anger in his eyes, her voice broken. "Aion."

"Aion?"

"It was he who caused all this. He's the reason I killed one whom I loved. He is the reason my beloved contractor died. If not for him…" Her voice faded away on a sob.

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't." Chrno raised a trembling hand to the watch that hung around her neck. "This told us of your return to life, but no more than that."

Gabriel's face screwed up in anger and another emotion that she did not want to acknowledge. "I've had enough." Gabriel lunged at the female demon and…

… Chrno woke with a scream.

_V V K F_

Julian screamed herself as her friend suddenly woke. She had been trying to wake her unsuccessfully for the last half an hour. "Oh, goodness you scared me." The young nun took a deep breath before facing her friend and partner again. Noticing the extremely pale color of her skin and the blood on her neck she scurried away from the bed and called out the door for Father Remington.

Chrno's apprentice and her other partner followed quickly behind the elder priest. "What happened?"

Julian motioned to Chrno. "She was sleeping. But not naturally. I tried to get her to wake up for nearly half an hour. When she finally did, she screamed, and blood started pouring from her neck. And then I called for you."

The blond priest hurried to his friend's side, shoving her apprentice away from her. Carefully looking at the wound on her neck, he asked quietly, "Is that a…"

"Mating mark." Chrno's voice was tiny, her cheeks flooded with the heat of humiliation.

Sensing her discomfort, Ewan nodded and moved on with his questions. "What happened?"

Chrno dropped her head to her chest. "A sleep spell combined with an astral projection spell."

"Who?"

_V V K F_

"Gabriel-sama." Ryuu called softly to her master as the spell circles dissolved.

Gabriel smiled as he sat up slowly, light glinting off of his bloody lips. "I am well Ryuu."

The petite green haired demon drew back the drapes. "Did everything go well?"

Gabriel grinned. "Like a knife through tiramisu. She finally told me what needed to be done."

"May I ask how?"

"She told me his name. That is enough." Gabriel smirked at the sound of a knock on the door. "Let our host in."

Ryuu bowed as she opened the door to admit Mr. Anthony.

"Good morning Gabriel."

"Good morning Monsignor. What brings you to my door so early?"

Mr. Anthony somewhat smiled at his guest. "I stopped by to let you know that breakfast was ready." His nose twitched slightly as he caught the scent of blood that had a particular smell to it that he just couldn't place.

Gabriel nodded. "Thank you I will be down shortly."

Mr. Anthony bowed slightly as he backed out of the room, a peculiar expression on his face.

"Might I ask why you did that?"

"Let him smell her blood you mean."

Ryuu nodded her violet eyes puzzled.

"To confuse him of course." Gabriel dressed quickly. "It is always best to keep one's enemy off balance."

"Yes. I see."

Upon entering Mr. Anthony's private breakfast room, Gabriel was fixed with a glare. "Who is she?"

Gabriel plastered an innocent expression on his face as he sat across from his host. "Whom do you mean?"

"The blood on your lips this morning. I could feel the spell work that you were using. Again I ask who was it?"

Gabriel smiled at his anger. There was much he had to pay this demon back for, the least of which being his separation from his new mate and the death of his past self. "I was just paying a visit to my mate. She is a most extraordinary female. I believe that she will bare me many fine sons."

Mr. Anthony's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "But you do not have a mate. You're too young."

Gabriel blinked at him. "I am an adult. Besides, us half-demons mature faster than full demons. So it is entirely possible for me to have a mate at my age."

Mr. Anthony's answering smile was tightlipped. "Might I ask who she is?"

Gabriel sat back and lifted a fork full of egg to his mouth. "No. I don't think I want anyone to know who she is just yet." Shoving the food in his mouth he proceeded to eat quickly, thereby avoiding any further questions from his host. '_I don't think you'll like the answer Sinner.'_

_V V K F_


	5. My Guns

Verboten - Vietato - Kinmotsu - Forbidden

WIP 5 of 13

AN: I can't tell you how pleased I was to look at my email and see a review. And to see that I actually had people reading it when I checked over my stats. Author hugs readers. Thank you so much, I love you guys.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is  
Incomplete

-Backstreet Boys "Incomplete"

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, just what I've done to them. If you want to sue me, you can have my insane cat and the fabric for my Satella costume.

V V K F

"_I just want to fall asleep in your arms. I always just feel safe when you're holding me. And sometimes, I miss the days when you were bigger than me." _

Rosette yawned as she stared up at passing clouds. The summer sun was warm on her face and the field she lay in. All in all it seemed to be a perfect day to the twelve year old. Joshua hadn't collapsed at all and she was getting to use Chrno as a pillow, now that he had finished telling his daily story.

"So you ever wonder what the world will be like a hundred years from now?" Joshua's voice was as sleepy as Rosette's answering yawn.

Chrno spoke quietly. "I hope that whatever it's like, the two of you are there."

Rosette smiled at Chrno's answer. "And the best part is that we'll discover that future together. Right Chrno?"

Chrno smiled sadly down at the girl curled up against him. "Right."

After a few moments of silence, the blond haired little girl was starting to drift off when she heard her violet haired companion call her name. "Hmmm?"

Chrno looked down into her sleepy blue eyes. "I don't want to leave you."

Rosette blinked up at him a few times. "Then don't. Stay with me forever."

The pint-sized demon smiled and shook his head in negation. "I don't think I can." his smile widened when he noticed that his charge had fallen asleep after her declaration. "I think I'll miss you the most."

V V K F

"You are such a pill."

"Look who's talking die Kleine."

"Speak English!" Rosette brought her gun to bare on the older woman. "What in the name of God did you call me?"

"Little girl."

"Little!"

Chrno just barely had time to grab Rosette's arm before she pulled the trigger. "Calm down Rosette."

"You are also fett."

"Fat!" Rosette pulled her arm away from Chrno. "I don't think so."

Satella let out a little laugh as she wordlessly dismissed Mutig Stier. "It's no wonder Chrno seems to like me better."

Chrno backed away with his hands held up defensively before him. "You know that's not true Rosette. I promised remember."

The exorcist's gun dropped to her side as a sunny smile spread across her face. Turning her attention back to Satella she laughed. "He did promise. Chrno's mine and you can't have him."

A sudden explosion behind Rosette caused them all to turn and stare at the flaming warehouse in horror.

"I can't believe this. Why does this always happen? It's not my fault." Rosette cried out as she stomped her feet and collapsed into Chrno's arms. "Sister Kate's gonna yell at me again."

V V K F

The pit pat of small feet on aged wood drew the holy woman's attention away from her writing. Knowing well who it was the dark haired woman turned in her chair to face the study's door.

"Mamma?"

Isabella smiled as her sleepy child entered the room. "Gabriel. _Piccolo mio_. What is wrong?"

The five year old climbed into her lap and hugged her. "I had the dream again."

"About the crying girl?"

Gabriel nodded into her chest. "She said something."

Isabella tightened her grip on her son. This was the first time the dream girl had ever spoken to her son. "What did she say?"

"She called me Rosette. But my name's Gabriel, not Rosette."

Isabella reared back as though struck before her grip tightened even more. Taking a deep breath, she glanced over the open book that lay on her desk next to her half finished letter. She had been consulting the prophesies of Magdalene to see if she could discover the source of her son's dreams. Now though, she knew. Her son was the reincarnated form of Magdalene herself. "Gabriel _cara mia_, you must never tell anyone about your dreams."

"Why?" Gabriel looked up at him mother confused.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Ryuu cleared her throat in the doorway. "Santo-sama there is a priest here from the Magdalan Order."

Isabella nodded. "Send him in and then take Gabriel back to bed." She kissed her son on his forehead. "_Ti amo piccolo mio_. Always remember that."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I've come for the book."

"Of course. I've been expecting you Padre Remington. Ryuu."

Ryuu bowed and quickly shepherded her charge back to bed.

Ewan watched the child leave a slight smile on his face. "Your son?"

Isabella carefully closed Magdalene's book. "_Sì _."

"He's beautiful."

"_Grazie_." She held out the book. "Here's your book Padre."

Ewan accepted the tome with a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"She saw my death and my son's delicate fate. I did not expect it, but I do accept it for what it is. For I have no other choice but to live my life as she once did and will do again."

After Ewan left she fell to her knees crying. " _Perdonami _Padre. I know you are her friend, but I can not be the one to tell you. My Gabriel needs to grow up his father's son. Here away from _Servo _Chrno."

V V K F

"Miss Monroe, you are as lovely as always."

"Guten Morgen Herr Duke." Madison bowed her head as she let her client into her nephews art gallery. "Is there anything special the Harvenheit Gallery can find for you today."

"I am looking for a particular Magdalan Order .44 special. Given your connections I believe that you can find it for me. It used to belong to a very special Sister in their Order." Reaching into his pocket, the tall demon pulled out a business card and handed it to Madison. "Send it to the location written on the back, care of Ryuu Mahou. She'll understand. Bill me as usual."

Madison bowed. "I'll have it delivered as soon as I can. Danke. Your business is appreciated as always Herr Duke. I will contact you with the price as soon as I have the necessary information. Auf Wiedersehen."

As soon as he was gone she called her sister into the room. "Zoë. Please go to the Magdalan Order and retrieve Sister Rosette's gun. It is to be delivered to this address in Naples Italy."

Zoë nodded as she took the card from Madison. "Duffau. What could he want with Rosette's gun."

V V K F

Zoë walked into the posh Naples hotel where Gabriel was staying a week later. Her delivery was securely hidden in her messenger bag where none could see it. Spotting her cargo's addressee, she jogged across the lobby coming to a stop in front of the young demon. "Fräulein Mahou?"

"Hai? I mean, yes? How may I help you?" she bowed slightly to the dark haired jewel summoner.

"Herr Duffau sent a package to you to be delivered upon acquisition." Zoë handed a business card to Ryuu. "I am from the Harvenheit Gallery of Art and Antiquities in Berlin." Noticing her grandson entering the lobby she motioned towards an elevator. "Perhaps we should complete the delivery in private."

"You know him?" Ryuu motioned to the young man who was now headed their way.

"Mien Grandson." At Ryuu's raised eyebrow she explained. "From my last life. He is the last of the Harvenheit's, just as I once was."

"Ah." Understanding blossomed on the demon's face. "Then you must come and meet my master, Santo-sama. I believe you will get along well."

The two women moved to the elevators quickly. Ryuu securing their privacy through her quick motion to the hotel's security guards. The elevator ride itself was swift thanks to the demon's security key card.

"Come he should be in the study."

Upon entering the study they found Gabriel glaring at Mr. Anthony's back from across the room.

Ryuu immediately moved to her master's side. Sparing a side-long glance at their host, she spoke softly that he might not hear her clearly. "The package from your Otou-sama has arrived Gabriel-sama." She motioned Zoë forward. "This is Monroe-san. She is delivering it from Herr Harvenheit-san."

Gabriel studied the young woman as she stopped a couple of feet from him. Her small smile reminding him of someone he had once known. "Even here you smile."

Understanding the reference, Zoë's smile widened. "I can smile, because I am here with you die Kleine."

Gabriel smirked. "I'm not little, _mia alleata_."

Zoë pulled a small wooden case from her messenger bag. "This is your gift." She ran her fingers over the Magdalan Order Seal on the top. "The Order was kind enough to provide one at your father's request and the other, well the Sister was fairly insistent that you have it. Only those to whom these truly belong can open the case."

Gabriel passed a light hand over the seal and was pleased when he heard the soft click of the lock opening. Lifting the lip he let out a soft gasp when he saw the contents. "These are mine."

If Zoë hadn't been as close as she was she wouldn't have been able to understand what he whispered.

"Gospel. Tetragrammaton. My guns."

"She was very adamant that you have both."

Gabriel lifted Gospel in his left hand and Tetra in his right. "I will have to thank her."

Mr. Anthony growled low in his throat angry at being ignored. "What is this?" He started as he suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of a very familiar .44 caliber Militia Special.

"This is Gospel." Gabriel waved the gun past his own ear before placing it back in its case. Holding the other up in front of his face he smiled. "And this is Tetragrammaton." He placed it back into the case and shut the lid, satisfied when the seal clicked shut. "My father acquired them for me." Gabriel took the case from Zoë. "Grazie mia alleata. If you will excuse us Mister Anthony. I need to put these away. Good Evening." With that he turned and left the study, Ryuu and Zoë following quietly behind him.

V V K F

Tetragrammaton - See Volume 7 of the Manga

German

fett - fat  
Guten Morgen - Good Morning  
Danke - Thank you  
Auf Wiedersehen - Goodbye

Italian

Grazie - Thank you  
cara mia - my dear  
piccolo mio - my little one  
ti amo -I love you  
_Sì_- yes  
Perdonami - forgive me  
mia alleata - my friend


	6. A Change of Venue

Verboten - Vietato - Kinmotsu - Forbidden

WIP 6 of 13

AN: Due to the ditzyness of the author, chapters 8 and 9 of RoT have been edited to reflect changes made in this chapter and the one prior. And as one of my dear readers expressed confusion over the dream in chapter 4, let me clarify. Chrno woke up because he bit her and the shock of it was enough to break the spells. At least on her side of it. Also because it was a 'dream', I felt able to leave the things I wasn't sure how to describe a little vague, making it so you as readers could fill in the blanks however you choose to.  
Oh and YAY! Return of Time hit 50 reviews. I love my readers. Now you guys can get this part to 50 too.  
Sorry it's late, but I ended up ill last week and didn't have the energy to do anything. But here it is. Better late than never after all.

_Sometimes it hurts to watch you leave  
It feels like you're taking a part of me with you  
I never know how it'll be  
I guess it's just a mystery  
But is it the real thing _

-Bo Bice "Real Thing"

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, just what I've done to them. If you want to sue me, you can have my insane cat and the fabric for my Satella costume.

V V K F

"_Bring peace to the lost lamb. Bring rest to the wolf's fang. And bring the hammer of Death to the Devil." _

"I hate him." Gabriel tossed the gun case that he had been carrying onto his bed. "If I could kill him now, I would gladly."

"Please calm down my friend." Zoë gently touched his arm. "Why does this man anger you so much?"

"I am angry because he is my enemy. He has done horrible things to those whom I call my family."

"Then why stay here?"

Gabriel walked away from Zoë and sat heavily on his bed. "At first it was because I was scared of everything that being Rosette Christopher meant to me. It was a stupid thing to do. Not as bad as what I did in San Francisco, but close."

Ryuu stopped setting the small café table by the window at this comment. "San Francisco?"

Gabriel nodded sadly. "I held Chrno back and she nearly died. If I had only let her fight Joshua, things might have been different. We might have been able to stop Aion then, but I didn't. If it had not been for Azmaria, Joshua, and the rest of 'em, a lot of people would have died."

"The Elder, Joshua Christopher?"

Zoë nodded, "He was Rosette's jü nger brother."

"My little brother."

"And Az?"

Gabriel blushed and bowed his head. "Umm. I'm not sure how to explain Azmaria. She's like a little sister, but not. She was always following me around, tripping over her own feet trying to be helpful to Chrno and me."

Zoë laughed. "You make her sound like a hund, a puppy."

Gabriel laughed. "She was kind of like that wasn't she. But her song…"

"Wunderschön."

"Sì , bellissimo."

V V K F

The afternoon found the two old friends meandering through a brightly colored street faire. There were all sorts of silly things on sale for the tourists that had flocked to Naples for the summer.

When they stopped at a small food cart for drinks Zoë asked a quiet question and received a nod in reply. For a few minutes after Gabriel chatted with the elderly vendor, as she had once worked in the kitchen of his mother's home.

"Grazie." Gabriel placed a kiss on the old woman's cheek before leading Zoë onwards through the booths.

"So explain Fräulein Mahou to me." The hexen waved vaguely skywards. "Why does she work for you?"

Gabriel smiled as he discretely glanced at one of the nearby rooftops where Ryuu hid, watching in her true form. "My padre saved her life. She protects me as repayment." Stopping next to a jewelry cart, Gabriel plucked a sapphire from it's case and examined it with a critical eye before putting it back in favor of a nearly violet ruby. He handed it to Zoë after inspecting it for a moment. "What do you think?"

Zoë held the gem in her hand and felt it with her magic. "A small flaw, but otherwise perfect. Why?"

"A gift." Gabriel turned back to the jeweler and in rapid fire Italian haggled over the pricing and details of the setting. Once an agreement had been struck, the young half-demon handed over his credit card. "I'll require it to be delivered by next Tuesday."

"Sì . Grazie signore Santo."

Turning away from the dealer Gabriel opened his mouth to ask a question of Zoë, when he heard Ryuu call his name. "What is it?"

"There is a rogue loose near the cathedral. Do you want me to intercept?"

"Gabriel reached into his jacket and pulled Gospel from its hiding place. "No. too many civilians. Zoë and I will handle it."

"Hai."

Grabbing Zoë's hand, he led her through the crowded street into a nearby ally.

"Laden. Erscheinen Teif Fischen."

Within minutes they were landing in a the empty square in front of the cathedral. To Zoë it appeared to be completely disserted, Gabriel's nose however told a different story. The cathedral square reeked of death.

"Where are you? Show yourself, figlio di puttana."

"On whose authority?"

Neither Gabriel or Zoë could identify the direction the voice was coming from.

"The Order of Magdalan."

"Really? How funny and here I thought I had just killed the last of them in the city." The demon dropped the mangled body of a militia officer at Gabriel's feet. "The Sister was helpful enough to tell me that they were protecting a Saint." The demon appeared behind Gabriel and grabbed the startled half-demon around the neck with a clawed hand. Gabriel's gun skittering off across the square as it's other clawed hand wrapped around his outstretched arm. "I always thought you had to be dead to be a Saint."

Gabriel had frozen when he felt the rogue's scaly skin on his throat. After a moment he made a quick motion with his free hand to let Zoë and Ryuu know not to attack. "Well it is a pretty neat trick if you think about it." He shivered in disgust when the demon's forked tongue tickled the soft point of his ear.

"Ah. Fear. Don't you like me? I thought priests liked everyone."

Gabriel growled softly, before digging his own claws into the arm that the traitor had wrapped around his neck. "I'm no priest." He then let out a short surprised shout as it let go of him and the ground disappeared beneath him and he fell a few short feet onto soft grass. After taking a moment to regain his bearings he slowly stood. "Portal making swine."

"Hold it right there!"

Gabriel's head shot up and he blinked a few times at the nun standing directly in front of him pointing a gun at his head. A quick glance to either side confirmed that he was surrounded by priests and nuns, all with guns pointed at his head. Letting out a small whine, he let his head fall back so he could look at the sky. "Why does this always happen to me? Is this Your idea of a joke?"

After a moment of silence the sharp point of a sword dug into Gabriel's spine, just below his shoulders. "Who are you?"

Gabriel held his hands out from his sides slightly as he turned to glare with icy blue eyes at the priest. "Scopare ti, Padre."

Ewan looked vary startled and confused at this address. "What?"

The half-demon grinned as he recognized the priest and the sword point dropped. "Salve Padre Remington, buon amico. Bella giornatta, no?"

Ewan stared at the young man blankly. "Pardon me?"

Gabriel crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side in inquiry. "Quelcuno parla l'italiano?"

"Italian?"

Lifting one hand his scratched his cheek lightly with one claw, his eyes fading back to their natural golden hue in his amusement. "Sì . Italiano."

Bright peals of laughter distracted Ewan from whatever answer he was about to give. Both men's attention shifted from their stand off to a young woman leaning against a nearby tree. After a moment she stopped to catch her breath and smile warmly at the pair. "Gabriel please stop tormenting Father Remington."

"Gabriel?" Ewan's was even more confused now, than when the other man had appeared out of nowhere spouting Italian at him.

"Sister Mary Chrno, mi amo." Gabriel flung his arms wide in his excitement, causing the exorcists surrounding him to bring their drooping guns to bear once again.

Chrno blushed at the address. Laughing lightly she straightened and pushed past the stunned militia so that she could stand directly in front of her one time partner. Deciding to tease him a little, she looked up at him and pouted. "It's not fair. You're still taller than me."

Gabriel kissed Chrno's cheeks in greeting as he hugged her. "Buongiorno mi amo. Once you were taller than me."

"Yeah," she stepped back, "when you were twelve."

Ewan cleared his throat to get their attention. "Would you care to explain Chrno?"

Chrno blinked at her friend for a minute. "Oh. Right. Father Ewan Remington meet Gabriel Santo. Umm…" She looked at Gabriel for a second before turning back to Ewan. "He used to be Rosette." The young holy maiden let out a startled squeak as the priest fainted.

V V K F

Zoë had wanted to faint herself when she saw Gabriel disappear through solid stone. However, she couldn't given the circumstances. Instead she summoned Ritter Juwel and saw to the quick destruction of the blood thirsty demon. A few hours later she made it back to the hotel, after searching the scene and dealing with the authorities. Ryuu greeted her upon her arrival, all of her and Gabriel's luggage piled on dollies behind her. "Going somewhere?"

Ryuu nodded. "Yes. Gabriel-sama called. Apparently the rogue that you were investigating could create portals. It gated Gabriel-sama to the Magdalan Order Convent in New York state."

Zoë couldn't help but shake her head at this. "That is a twisted sense of humor. Is he all right?"

"He is doing well. Though he say they were not happy at his method of arrival. He has also inquired if you have found his gun."

"Yes I did actually." She reached into her ever present bag and pulled out the holy firearm. "Fortunately he didn't drop the other one. I had enough trouble getting this one back from the Polizia."

Ryuu nodded. "The plane will leave here in an hour to take us to New York. If you care to join me, you are welcome to."

Zoë grinned. "I've been meaning to go back there, but things always seem to get in the way. I just need to grab my bag and check out of my hotel and I'll be ready to go."

Ryuu pointed to a small suitcase on top of one of the piles. "If you will forgive. I already took liberty to do so."

"Danke. Let's go then."

V V K F

Translations

Italian  
bellissimo - very beautiful  
figlio di puttana - whoreson  
Scopare ti, Padre. - blank you Father. (I ain't telling)  
Salve Padre Remington, buon amico. Bella giornatta, no? - Hail Father Remington, my good friend. Beautiful day, no?  
Quelcuno parla l'italiano? - Anyone speak Italian?  
mi amo - my love  
Buongiorno - Good morrow.  
Polizia - Police

German  
Wunderschön. - Very beautiful  
Laden. Erscheinen Teif Fischen. - Load. Summon Deep Fish


	7. Tokyo Girl

Verboten - Vietato - Kinmotsu - Forbidden

7 of 13

AN: Yay. Fluffy goodness.  
People keep asking me about Gabriel/Rosette and Christopher so here is an answer for you all.  
Gabriel(Rosette) is no longer female and therefore has a perfectly legitimate reason for wanting the now female Chrno. And as for attitude, Gabriel grew up under completely different circumstances than he did when he was Rosette. In his new life he's the pampered only son of a rich Italian family and high-level demon lord. Of course he's different. Rosette was more outgoing than Mary Magdalene, and Gabriel is a combination of his previous two personalities with a new dimension added.  
As for Christopher:) , he started out as a red herring, a distraction. I made him because I wanted there to be someone similar in personality to Rosette, but to not actually be Rosette. However he has somewhat evolved since then. Now, I have him as a good friend and student for Chrno. I just meant for him to be a sweet kid, who at thirteen, when Chrno met him, was very outgoing like Rosette, but at sixteen he's quieter, more like Joshua. Christopher's main tragedy is that he lost his first partner and trainer at fifteen and it scarred him. He still likes a bit of fun, but now he takes every thing with the philosophy of the glass is half-empty. He's no where near the optimist that Rosette was and Gabriel is. He's just an original character, nothing more.  
I hope this clears some things up. Don't be afraid to review, I'm always willing to answer questions about my stories.

P.S. Sorry for the wait. My parents came out for a visit and between them and a cranky teething 8 month old, I had no time to type these past couple of weeks. . . . . . Which has since turned into a now toddling 14 month old and my life being stressful and crazy the last 6 months. But I'm doing a bit better now.

_Many have tried to get near her  
Deep in the heart of Tokyo  
Found nothing there but a mirror  
She's no one you'll ever know_

-Ace of Base "Tokyo Girl"

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, just what I've done to them. If you want to sue me, you can have my insane cat and my daughter's teething ring or maybe her stuffed cat.

V V K F

_"I just want to fall asleep in your arms. I always just feel safe when you're holding me." _

V V K F

"So, explain Christopher to me."

"Chris?" Chrno looked over her shoulder at Gabriel as they walked through the convent grounds. "He's my student. He's a sweet kid. He actually reminds me a lot of Azmaria."

"Always falling down?"

"No," she laughed, "He's optimistic. He was such a happy child when I first met him. But things change."

"I remember." Gabriel wrapped his arms loosely around her chest.

She pulled away to look him in the eye. "What do you remember?"

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. "Most of it. I remember your eyes. When we first met as Rosette and Chrno, your smile never reached your eyes. They were always so sad and troubled. But one day," he sighed, "a day I deeply regret, I noticed that you had changed. You weren't sad. Your eyes smiled at me. Your emotions there for me, if only I would see them."

Chrno blushed and ducked her head in shame. "San Francisco."

"Yes."

The petite nun hopped up onto a branch of a tall oak tree. "This hurts more than I thought it would."

Gabriel reached up to touch a dangling ankle. "What does?"

Chrno ran a hand through her bangs, careful to not dislodge her short wimple. "This. You."

The Italian's golden eyes were sad as he leapt up to sit next to her on the branch of the old oak tree.

"For so much of my life after my tuning, all there was, was pain and anger and sorrow. Then I met you. You brought so much light into my world. And then you died. I spent fifty years in darkness waiting for you."

Gabriel reached out and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. A soft affirmation of his continued existence.

"Then you came back. And after only four years of being together, I lost you again." Her voice broke on the last word. Burying her head in her hands she tried desperately to stop herself from breaking down in front of the one person she had met in her long life that truly loved her. "Until the day Ewan told me I could sleep, I was in hell." She looked up at him as tears started to slid down her cheeks. "All I wanted was to be with you. And you weren't there." With a quick motion she was out of the tree and walking away.

Gabriel called out to her, his voice holding a touch of desperation. "Things change Mary Chrno. I am here now."

Chrno turned to glare up at him. "But it's not the same."

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Of course not." He jumped down in front of her. "That was seventy-five years ago. We were apart for a long time and we have had a long time in this life to change into new people."

Chrno was taken aback. "But that's just it. I've only been awake as Mary for three years."

Gabriel smiled at his distressed mate. "And I was born a half-demon twenty years ago." He pulled the unresisting Chrno into his arms. "Do the details really matter so much? So long as our souls are the same, I do not believe that they do."

Chrno rested her forehead against his shoulder as she calmed and relaxed into him. "I don't suppose they do. I will love you forever no matter what form you take."

Gabriel tipped her head up and kissed her softly. "As will I." Giving her wimple a small frown he plucked it from her head revealing a faded yellow ribbon attached to her ponytail. Smiling he kissed her again. "Let me braid your hair."

Her answer was as soft as the sigh that accompanied it. "Yes." A soft rumbling purr erupted from her chest as Gabriel's handed her the ribbon and his fingers carded through her hair. Within a few minutes he was pulling the old ribbon from her nerveless fingers and tying off her new braid.

"You look beautiful mi amo."

Chrno smiled up at him as she wound her arms around his neck. "You are the only one I've ever let braid my hair."

Gabriel tilted his head surprised. "So you mean that the last time it was braided was…"

"Was the day you died."

A small growl burst forth from his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around his mate's tiny waist and kissed her passionately.

V V K F

"Who's that?"

Julian screamed in surprise and fell off her windowsill perch at Chris' question.

Reaching down the now alarmed seventeen year old helped his mentor's partner off the ground. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You just startled me." She brushed some dirt off her skirt and discreetly rubbed the now forming bruise on the back of her hip. "What was your question again?"

Chris pointed out the window to where Chrno and Gabriel were wrapped around each other, Chrno laughing at something the other half-demon had said. "Who is he?"

Julian smiled indulgently at the scene. Her joy at seeing her friend and partner so happy was almost intoxicating to her. "That is Gabriel Santo. If rumor is true, then he used to be Rosette Christopher. And if how Chrno is acting and that braid she's now sporting are any proof, then I'd say that the rumors are true."

Chris nodded, a bit confused. "How do you figure?"

She hummed before answering, her tone bright. "She never lets any of us braid her hair, right?" At his nod of affirmation she continued. "And Kate told me once that Chrno had said that only Rosette was allowed to touch her hair." Julian shrugged. "And I'm sure that you remember how insane she got a few months ago after her kidnapping."

Chris nodded again. "I've always just figured that it was stress."

The sound of laughter drew the attention of the two exorcists to where a black haired young woman was standing a few feet from them. She had been, fairly obviously, shamelessly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"If it is stress, then I'm sure it must be romantic. My little wurst always was one for letting her partner rule her emotions."

The teen's eyes widened at the implication that this strange German woman knew his mentor. "You know Sister Mary."

"Of course I do lausejunge. She's a friend of mine from the twenties."

"The twenties?" He squeaked in shocked.

Zoë sighed. "Ja. Back when Chrno was a cute little boy and I would chase after him just to annoy Rosette."

Julian laughed in delight. "You must be Satella Harvenheit."

Zoë smiled and held out her hand. "Ja. And now I am Zoë Monroe."

Julian took the proffered hand. "Sister Julian Chara, Militia and this kid is Christopher Rosetti, Militia Sealer Apprentice."

"A pleasure." The summoner waved forward her silent shadow, who was presently observing the state of the hallway. "Ryuu Mahou. She is Gabriel's bodyguard."

Ryuu bowed to the two gaping exorcists. "Konnichiwa."

Julian was the first to find her voice, after the calm greeting of the exotic demon. "Welcome to New York."

V V K F

Translations

German  
lausejunge - young scamp


	8. Prophesy Spoken

Verboten - Vietato - Kinmotsu - Forbidden

8 of 13

AN: This chapter is for my little Chrno friend that I met one day at work. She's headed off to her first AX this year as our favorite tomb-bound devil and also as the elder Elric brother. She's just so cute as Chrno. She went as him to NanDesuKon X last year. And I wish I had a picture. I was supposed to glomp her while dressed as Satella, but unfortunately for me I ran into technical difficulties with my dress and couldn't quite get it to work in time for NDK. Oh well, hopefully I'll get worked out for this year.

Meanwhile, I better get on with the story before you all start to think that I do nothing but babble.

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take._

-Rascal Flatts "My Wish"

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, just what I've done to them. If you want to sue me, you can have my insane cat and my daughter's teething ring or maybe her stuffed cat.

V V K F

_"I want to believe that there is nothing that I can't change." ep 18_

"I want him back."

A rumbling growl from Shader was the response as the normally hyperactive cat demon's ears fell back against her head. Uncoiling herself from the largest, warmest patch of sunlight in her lab, she stood. As she stretched she let a mild purr escape at the feel of the warm suppleness that comes from an uninterrupted nap in the sun. "How?"

Mr. Anthony though usually pristine in his grooming habits had been anything but since he had heard of the Saint's disappearance. Turning away from his pacing for a moment, he glared at his old friend. "How in all the nine hell's should I know. You're the scientist."

Shader's rolled her eyes, grinning as an idea grew in her mind. "What if we make our own portal?"

The white haired demon paused in his pacing to stare at the other Sinner blankly. "We can do that?"

"With the proper application of technology… sure." She shrugged. "If we could do it back in the 19th century, why not now at the end of the 20th."

A slow evil smile curved Mr. Anthony's lips as he thought of the punishment he could now bring upon the half-demon. No one gets away from Mr. Anthony without consequences, no one.

V V K F

Gabriel grinned as he watched from across the convent's main courtyard as several small girls from the Order's children's choir, hung off of his beloved's arms, begging her to sing for them.

"Aren't you going to help her?"

Gabriel's grin widened as he let out a laugh and answered the dark haired German's question. "No."

"Why not?" Zoë arched a dark eyebrow at her old friend, daring him to say anything bad about her little _wurst_.

Gabriel's smile softened, as he pointed at Mary-Chrno and her little gathering of girls. "Because she's happy and smiling."

V V K F

Chrno was indeed smiling as she spoke with the choir girls. "All right. All right. I'll sing for you." she looked at them sternly as they cheered. She held up her hand silencing them. "But only one."

All of the girls let out a slightly disappointed sound as they found places around her feet to sit.

Once they were settled Chrno closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Okay. I'm going to sing a song for you that my friend Azmaria taught me a long time ago.

"_Star of Bethlehem. Star on High. Miracle Love of midnight sign, Let your luminous light from Heaven, Enter our hearts. Star of happiness. Star of wonder. You see everything from afar. Fill with Love the age of man. Oh Light! Oh Holy Light! Oh Light Divine!"_

V V K F

Zoë placed a hand her cheek as she sighed in awe and delight. "She sings like Azmaria."

Gabriel nodded as his eyes paled to a soft shade of blue. "She has inherited our Joshua's gift."

The German was taken aback by this statement. "What?"

The half-demon looked up at the elder girl sadly, tears starting to fill his eyes. "The sorrows of the past have followed us into our new lives. This is what we fought to prevent, my parents and I. And yet it is all coming to pass as I had once foreseen." He paused for a moment as Mary-Chrno looked over at him and waved before returning her attention to the now giggling girls. "_And he will love me again._ Though darkness should seek to tear us asunder, la Santo Isabella's gift will protect all that we love. Out of memory will the darkness come and the Seven Sorrows of Mary will be forged upon my flesh once again."

Zoë stared at her friend in shock. "A prophesy?"

"_Si_." Gabriel smiled softly as a tear slid down his cheek. "It is part of one that I made over one hundred years ago, when I was still known as Mary Magdalene."

Even though she knew that she didn't want to hear the answer, she still felt that she needed to ask. "What was the gift you spoke of?"

Gabriel turned away from his friend as he signed heavily. "_Mia mater_, my mother, gave up her life for ours." He stopped long enough to take a heavy breath. "She used her life energy, her own astral, to unseal the memories of all who were connected to me as Rosette Christopher and Mary Magdalene. She had seen us perish at our old enemy's hands if we did not remember. She saw our world fail and fall before he who is known as Aion the Sinner."

"Aion?"

"_Si_. You would know him now as Mr. Anthony."

Zoë tapped a finger against her lips as she frowned in remembrance of the slightly slimy feeling blond. "But why would he be after you?"

Gabriel bowed his head at the sight of anger in his old friend's eyes. The tears that he had been holding back, bursting forth as he looked over at the still playing Mary-Chrno. "He needs me, to control her."

V V K F

Chrno stopped laughing as the breeze brought the sharp tang of tears to her nose. Checking over her charges, she let out a breath when she saw that none were hurt. Urging them to go on ahead she started to scent the air. Once finding the direction that the smell had come from she started to follow it. Her now golden eyes widened when she saw Zoë trying to comfort a sobbing Gabriel. Running over she touched the German's arm, catching her attention.

The older girl stared at her friend helplessly. "_Mien schnitzel_. Please. I do not know what to do for him. He needs you."

Mary-Chrno nodded as she gently relieved the dark haired girl of her burden. Resting her head in the hollow of his throat she called his name softly. "Gabriel." After a moment of unresponsiveness she called his name again. When she again received no response, she leaned up and whispered softly into his ear, bringing a fairly immediately reaction.

Gabriel stumbled back from her, his golden eyes horrified. "You wouldn't dare."

Chrno smirked. "How would you know. After all I've done it once. Who's to say I couldn't do it again."

Gabriel straightened, his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Chrno grinned, showing off her canines.

The Italian backed up a step as he stared at her sideways. "If you weren't a girl…"

Chrno arched an eyebrow. "You'd what?"

A dainty but very familiar laugh caught the attention of both half-demons.

"Probably nothing, right?"

Gabriel's face lit up as he recognized the owner of the lyrical voice. "Azmaria!"

Azmaria smiled serenely at her old friends. "Rosette. Miss Satella. Chrno."

Chrno moved over to her petite friend to give her a hug. "Good afternoon Azmaria. What brings you to New York? There's nothing wrong in Chicago is there?"

Azmaria was quick to shake her head in negation. "No. No. Everything is just fine. Everyone sends their best wishes. They were all very happy to hear that you had found Rosette and that he was here with you." She turned to Zoë and gave her a quick hug too. "You are looking so wonderful Miss Satella. I've missed you."

Zoë's eyes softened as she looked down at the other woman. "I have missed you as well. You have grown up to be so beautiful."

Azmaria turned to look at Gabriel, but this time it was not her who initiated the hug. Gabriel had moved before she had thought he would, startling her. "Rosette."

The young half-demon clung to the smaller girl as though she were a lifeline. He was nearly ready to burst into tears of gratitude for this vision. "_Grazie, mia alleata _for taking care of _mi amo_, Servo Mary-Chrno, for so long."

Azmaria smiled in relief and hugged her old friend back. Stepping away slightly, her smile became as radiant as it always was when she was helping those she loved. "Thank you. But it was no trouble to take care of someone I care about. You and Chrno always took care of me when I was a child. It was my turn to take care of you two. It was a pleasure to aid la Santo Isabella's Gabriel and my dear friend Servant Chrno."

Gabriel's shoulders sagged in relief. "It is good to see you Az."

Azmaria let out a little giggle. "It's good to see you too Gabriel."

V V K F

Translations

Italian  
_Grazie, mia alleata - Thank you, my friend  
mi amo - my love_  
_la Santo - the Saint_

German  
_wurst - sausage  
Mien schnitzel - my fried thin slice of meat _


End file.
